Quiz Time!
by HFH
Summary: FINISHED!!! Who'll win The Secret Prize: Henry, Ikki and Medabots or Meta-Evil's team? And who kidnapped Joe and Patra?!
1. Let the MedaQuiz begins!

Chapter One: Let the MedaQuiz Begin!!!

I DON'T own Medabots

Mr. Referee: Welcome everybody to... Quiz Time! (TM... if you use it without HFH's permission, she'll sue you) Where Medafighters and Medabots prove that they have something inside their heads. Our host is the evil writer who likes killing the charas and writing weird fics... HFH!!

Everybody: **WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT???** O.o;;;

HFH: ... *shrugs*. Okey... There are two teams, composed of 2 Medabots and 2 Medafighters. They have to answer some questions and the winner will compete with another team. 

Mr. Referee: The first team is... "The Magnificent Medafighters"... although only Ikki is a Medafighter but whatever: Ikki, Henry, Arcbeetle and Metabee!!!

Metabee: WHY DID YOU SAY MY NAME IN THE LAST PLACE?? **I AM THE STAR HERE!!! **XO

*Crickets*

Metabee: What? **I AM!!!** XO

*Crickets*

Mr. Referee: Ejem... And their enemies are "The Cute Girls": Karen, Erika, Brass and Neutranurse!!!

Ikki: Hey!!! Where are the **Cute **Girl**S**??... I only see one cute girl: Karen!

Erika: _ *grumbles something... *(CENSORED!)*

Henry: What will we win?

HFH: **IF** you win (although I don't think so...) your prize will be... The Secret Prize, donated by Medabot Corporation

Arcbeetle: Let me guess: A pudding for each member of the team...

HFH: Nop

Arcbeetle: One pudding FOR ALL THE TEAM...

Dr. Aki: Hey!!! I am not **THAT** cheap, Arcbeetle...

Arcbeetle: Really? 

Dr. Aki: I am WORST than that!!

HFH: The Secret Prize isn't related to pudding...

Ikki: A Medal...

Erika: A photo of Dr. Aki...

Karen: A cute bunnie!! ^_^

Henry: A pair of sunglasses...

HFH: NO! It's a SECRET Prize... Do you know what does SECRET mean? XO

Brass: If I answer, I'll win the prize?

HFH: Let's start, please... -_-;;

Mr. Referee: Today's categories are: 

****

Space and blah blah blah 

Boring Things a.k.a. Geography

The Human Body

Really Important People of the Medabots World

HFH: "The Cute Girls" must choose a category...

Neutranurse: We choose: Really Important People of The Medabots World

HFH: All right. Your first question is... Who is the Best Medafighter of the World?

__

Joe Swihan/ Victor Nobodyknowshislastname/ Space Medafighter X

Henry: **SPACE MEDAFIGHTER X!!!**

HFH: No... it's Victor! "The Cute Girls" have 1 point!

Henry: Hey!! Space Medafighter X is better Medafighter that him!! 

Victor: Who? That costumed guy who is almost naked and wears a stupid golden mask?

Henry: Shut up!! At least I don't... errr... Space Medafighter X doesn't love Ikki's mama!!!

Everybody: What? O_O

Victor: That's not true! *blushes*

HFH: Let's continue... How old is Dr. Aki?

__

123 years old/2.015 years old/ 1.000.564 years old

Metabee: Wait a moment!!! You are asking something 'bout the Stone Age, not about an important person of the Medabots World!!!

Dr. Aki: What are you trying to say? 

Neutranurse: 2.015 years old

HFH: Nop... he's only 123 years old. The "Magnificent Medafighters" have 1 point too!

HFH: The next quetion is... What does Metabee say when he's going to win a Robattle?

__

KISS YOUR 'BOT GOODBYE!/ I WANNA KISS YOUR 'BOT GOODBYE!/ DIE, BASTARD!

Metabee: The second option!! ^_^

HFH: It's the first one... -_-;;;; "The Cute Girls" have 2 points

Arcbeetle: You made a mistake in a question about yourself? O.o;;;

Metabee: Well, nobody's perfect... ^.^;;;

HFH: Who is Rokusho's Medafighter?

__

DOES HE HAVE A MEDAFIGHTER?! O_O/ Professor Hushi/ Bart Simpson

Karen: Oh, what a difficult question! =(

Erika: It's obvious! 

Erika: Bart Simpson, DUH!

HFH: The correct answer was Professor Hushi. "The Magnificent Medafighters" have 2 points!

HFH: Today's last question is... What is Mr. Referee's real name?

__

Costume Referee/ Josh Referee/ Referee Referee

Ikki: Mmm... Referee Referee?

Henry: Why did you chosse that STUPID option? Now we're gonna lose!!

Arcbeetle: Goodbye, Secret Prize...

Metabee: **NOOOOO!!! IKKI!!! YOU IDIOT!!! **XO

HFH: *looking at the answer* Hey!! It's correct!! "The Magnificent Medafighters" won this match!! O.o;;;;

Ikki, Metabee, Henry and Arcbeetle: **WHAT? WE WON???!!!** O_O

Everybody except "The Magnificent Medafighters": **WHAT? THEY WON???!!** O_O

HFH: This is a miracle... Damn, I wanna that they lose... ;.;

Mr. Referee: DON'T MISS OUR NEXT MATCH!!!

"Philosophers": Dr. Aki, Rokusho, The Chick Guy and Totalizer

VS

"The Screws Pair": Samantha, Peppercat, Krosserdog and Spike

Mr. Referee: And remember... More Medabots, More Money for The Medabot Corporation!!


	2. Talkin' with Totalizer

Chapter Two: Talkin' with Totalizer

Nop, I DON'T own Medabots...

Mr. Referee: Welcome back to Quiz Time, where Medabots and Medafighters show their intelligence! Who will be the winner of The Secret Prize? Find out when Medabots continues!!! More Medabots... More Power!

HFH: First of all, let's thank the reviews!

**wisegirl****: Well, here's the second match!! =)**

**Shadow Knight:** HE HE XD… here Totalizer "explains" why he is with "Philosophers"

**Sweet Briar:** Don't be evil with the poor Henry! XD Continue with your sequel… OR I'LL SUE YOU!!!!

**sexi**** yaoi-gal: Believe me… it's a wonderful prize… =)**

**Peppercat**** Lee: In fact… Peppercat and Krosserdog are more smart than their Medafighters!**

**whitefaerie****: Rokusho is my second fav. Medabot ^_^**

**Alexis:** Sorry for the delay, please don't sue me!! I don't have too much money, anyways… LOL!

**to**** not be known: I am glad you like this weird thing! **

**FinalSaber****: Meta-Evil'll compete in the next chap… I'll start to write it tomorrow**

**CrAzY**** AgAtA: Okey! Sorry for the long time and… HENRY… FOR… EVER!!!! **

**Jedi-And: **Well, the only thing that I know a lot is videogames too… ^.^;;; Okey, I don't know a lot about it… only a little… XD

Mr. Referee: The first team is "Philosophers"... yeah, sure... Rokusho, The Chick Guy, Totalizer and Dr. Aki!!!!

Dr. Aki: With my superior intelligence, nobody can defeat us...

*Crickets*

Everybody: PFTTT... O_O BWHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA XD

Dr. Aki: HA HA HA HA XD 

Dr. Aki: Hey!!! Where is the joke??? O.o

Mr. Referee: They have to compete against... "The Screws Pair": Samantha, Krosserdog, Peppercat and Spike!!!

Ikki: Where is Sloan?

Spike: Explain them, Totalizer

Totalizer: ........

Everybody: WHAT?

Totalizer: .............

Everybody: **WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?**

Totalizer: ............!!!! XO

Spike: Sloan couldn't come because he had something really important to do.... that's why his Medabot is in Dr. Aki's team

Peppercat: Something really important?

Krosserdog: He told us that... *shrugs*

********************Sloan's home************************

The kid is watching "Barney the Dinosaur and His Friends" 

*************************************************************

Mr. Referee: "The Screws Pair" have to choose a category:

**Space and blah blah blah **

**Boring Things a.k.a. Geography**

**The Human Body**

Samantha: Space and blah blah blah!

HFH: This is your first question... It's REALLY STUPID... What is the name of this planet? DUH!

_Meda__-Planet/ Earth/ Saturn_

Dr. Aki: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... 

The Chick Guy: Come on!!! You HAVE to know this!!!!

Dr. Aki: Mmmmmmmmmmmm.... *loading* *loading* 

Dr. Aki: Could you give me a clue? ^.^

HFH: All right... -_-;;;. Begins with "Ea" and ends with "Rth"

Dr. Aki: I got it: Meda-Planet!!!

Rokusho: Please, tell me that you are joking...

HFH: "The Screws Pair" have one point... Second question: What is the "milky way"?

_A galaxy/ The universe/ An ice cream flavor_

Krosserdog: The milky way is a galaxy, where our Solar Sistem is

HFH: Correct! O.O

Samantha: Why do you know it?

Krosserdog: I listened that in a "Star Wars" movie ... ^_^

HFH: "The Screws Pair" now have 2 points! Let's see your next question...

HFH: It's a Joker! If you answer, you'll have 2 points... Explain, BRIEFLY!, The Big Bang Theory

Rokusho: Well, everything started with an atom that...

**50 minutes later....**

Rokusho: That's why we are here, now... Did you listened at me?

Everybody: ZzzzZzzzzZzzzzzzZ -.-

Mr. Referee: *really sleepy* Well... *ajum!*... Thanks for the brief explanation...

HFH: "Philosophers"... have... 2... points. Next question... When did our planet come to existence?

_One week before Dr. Aki's birth/ 100 millions of years ago/ 4,5 millions of years ago_

Samantha: I choose the first option!

HFH: Wrong answer... "Philosophers" have 3 points!

Henry: SAMANTHA!!! WHY ARE YOU SO SILLY???

Erika: Excellent question...

Henry: THIS PLANET IS YOUNGER THAN DR. AKI, **ANY IDIOT KNOWS THAT!!!!**

Samantha: Eh? O.o

Dr. Aki: SHUT UP!! I AM ONLY 123 YEARS OLD!!!!XO

HFH: Now... What the fourth planet of our Solar Sistem?

_Venus/ Neptune/ Mars_

The Chick Guy: You don't have to give up, just make an effort and win... Your parents and friends trust in you...

Everybody: WHAT??? O_O

The Chick Guy: Never say "I lost!", nothing is impossible...

HFH: Excuse me, sir. I don't wanna be rude, but... **WHAT IN THE **** ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT????** XO

The Chick Guy: Buy me a chicken!!! 

Dr. Meta-Evil: Gimme one! I need it for my next plan... I'll conquer the world using chickens instead Medabots... THE WORLD WILL BE MINE! 

Ikki: You need a psychiatrist... -_-;;;

Dr. Meta-Evil: Why? A chicken will be more useful for my plan...

HFH: "The Screws Pair" have 3 points too! The last question is... Which option isn't a constellation?

_Phoenix/ Arcbeetle/ Pegasus _

Rokusho: We'll lose, Spike can't choose the wrong answer... What do you think, Totalizer?

Totalizer: .............

Rokusho: All right...

Spike: Pegasus!

HFH: The correct option was "Arcbeetle" -_-;;;

Arcbeetle: Did you call me?

HFH: No! I said that the correct question was "Arcbeetle"

Arcbeetle: Did you call me?

HFH: Are you deaf or what?

Arcbeetle: Did you call me?

HFH: **I DIDN'T SAY "ARCBEETLE" THIS TIME!!!** XO

Arcbeetle: Did you call me?

HFH: Just shut up... The winner are "Philosophers"! They'll compete with "The Magnificent Medafighters" in another round... 

Samantha: This is not fair... I wanna that Prize!!

Spike: I wonder what is it...

Erika: Maybe it's a date with Belmont!

Ikki: Or an octopus ball!! Yum!

Rokusho: Or a new Medafighter!

Rintaro: An autograph of Hikaru Agata!! DUDE!!!

Dr. Aki: Maybe it's pudding!! Wait a moment... I know what is it ^.^;;

Mr. Referee: Could you please... **STOP TRYING TO GUEES WHAT IS "THE SECRET PRIZE"?**

Metabee: Maybe it is a photostory! 

HFH: Well, you'll know later... ^_^ 

Mr. Referee: OUR NEXT MATCH WILL BE...

"Kenia and Iceland": Victor, Warbandit, Belmont and Orkamar

VS

"Meta-Evil's Team": Dr. Meta-Evil, Shrimplips, Gokudo and Robo-Emperor

Mr. Referee: Don't forget that... More Medabots... More... errr... Moreeee... I forgot what more, sorry... ^.^;;;


	3. Warbandit the Super Star

Chapter Three: Warbandit, the Super Star

Hello!!! I am the writer who DOESN'T own Medabots

Mr. Referee: This is Quiz Time, a fic where some Medabots charas use their brains!! 

Mr. Referee: Okey... they **try** to use it... 

Mr. Referee: Okey... they **don't** use it at all... -_-;;;; Whatever, here is our host again... HFH!

HFH: Hi! Let's thank the reviews!!! 

****

X12391 and Fuu Hououji: Don't sue me!!!! My lawyer is Lionel Huzt, I warn you! XD

****

CrAzY AgAtA: He he he he XD

Dr. Aki: *reading her review* **I AM NOOOOOOT OOOOOOOOOOLD!!!** XO

****

Whitefaerie: Yep, this fic is REALLY WeirD ^.^;;;

****

Legend Maker: Can I use Merer? Great questions, they are really difficult ^_^ 

****

Peppercat Lee: You read my mind! Kantaroth will appear in the next chap

****

Shadow Knight: Poor Meta-Evil... he didn't deserve that XD

****

sexi yaoi-gal: Loser? That's a kind way to say it!!

Dr. Aki: *reading her review* **WHAT IS THIS???? EVERYBODY HATE ME??**

Me: Yes! ^_^

Mr. Referee: Today's match seems to be very interesting. Our first team is "Kenia and Iceland"... Victor, Belmont, Orkamar and Warbandit!!!

Orkamar: Hello everybody!!

Metabee: Dude! That guy can talk?

Arcbeetle: Yeah, the only dumb here is Totalizer

Totalizer: ...........

Arcbeetle: Did you see? ^_^

Mr. Referee: Belmont and co. must defeat to "Meta-Evil's Team"... Dr. Meta-Evil, Robo-Emperor, Shrimplips and Gokudo!!!

Dr. Meta-Evil: This is a stupid quiz, but I'll compete 'cause I wanna win The Secret Prize and use it for conquer the world...

The Chick Guy: What about the chicken? O_O

Dr. Meta-Evil: I was hungry... ^.^;;;;

HFH: All riiiiight... "Meta-Evil's Team" have to choose one remaining category:

****

The Human Body

Boring Things a.k.a. Geography

Gokudo: The Human Body!

HFH: First question: How many inches does human hair grow every day?

__

0.098 inches/ 0.0098 inches/ 0.00098 inches

Belmont: *whispers* Hey Victor, help me!

Victor: *withering look* **ARE YOU JOKING WITH ME 'CAUSE I AM BALD????!!!!! **XO

Belmont: Errrr... 0.098?

HFH: No, 0.098 inches. "Meta-Evil's Team" have one point!!

Patra: What a stupid loser... I always knew that...

Cleobattler: Really?

Patra: Ejem... yeah... Of course...

HFH: Next one: how many bones does the human skeleton have?

__

400/ Humans don't have skeletons... they have Tin-Pets!/ 212

****

Shrimplips: 212!

HFH: Correct! "Meta-Evil's Team" have 2 points. Our next question is a Joker! Warbandit, you have to sing "Sometimes" by Britney Spears with a blonde wig... What? O_O

Mr. Referee: Who put this question here? 

Dr. Meta-Evil: I was wondering the same thing... =)

HFH: Anyway, nobody has a copy of this song so...

Dr. Meta-Evil: I have it!!! And the blonde wig too!!!!

Dr. Aki: I don't know why... but it seems that Armound is cheating

Warbandit: I'LL NEVER DO SUCH A STUPID THING!!

Belmont, Orkamar and Victor: BWHA HA HA HA HA XD

Warbandit: Don't you understand? This is humilliating for me!!

Belmont, Orkamar and Victor: Yeah, you are right...

Belmont, Orkamar and Victor: **BWHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA** XD *roll in the floor*

Shrimplips: It seems that we are going to win!

Warbandit: All right... don't laugh, please... *wears the wig*

Henry: Don't worry, it suits you... 

Warbandit: Really? 

Henry: Nooo... YOU LOOK SO RIDICULOUS!!!! XD

Warbandit: ***CENSORED!!!!!***

HFH: Music, please!

Warbandit: Ejem... _You tell me you're in love with me..._

Everybody: BWHA HA HA HA HA XD

HFH: **DON'T BE IRRESPECTEFUL!!! THAT MEDABOT IS SINGING BECAUSE HE DOESN'T WANNA LOSE AND YOU LAUGH LIKE IDIOTS! WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS??!! **XO

Sumilidon: Sorry, but this is funny...

Warbandit: _Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me..._

HFH: **BWHA HA HA HA HA HA HA** XD **LOOK AT THAT STUPID BLONDE MEDABOT!!!!** XD

Koji: No comments... -_-;;;;

Warbandit: _It's not that I don't want to stay_

Warbandit: _But every time you come too close I move away_

Warbandit: _I wanna believe in everything that you say_

Warbandit: _'Cause it sound so good_

Warbandit: _But if you really want me, move slow_

Warbandit: _There's things about me you just have to know..._ Did I finish?

HFH: Continue with the Chorus!

Warbandit: _Sometimes I run_

Warbandit: _Sometimes I hide_

Warbandit: _Sometimes I'm scared of you..._

Gokudo: Sometimes he wears a blonde wig...

Robo-Emperor: DESTROY!

Dr. Aki: Sometimes I eat a pudding!

Arcbeetle: Sometimes Henry steals Medals...

Victor: Sometimes I dream with Mrs. Ten...

HFH: **ENOUGH!!!!** "Kenia and Iceland" finally have 2 points!

HFH: Our final question is... Which organ did Karen **never** use in her life?

__

Eye/ Brain/ Lung

Dr. Meta-Evil: Let me see... Karen, do you know what does "think" mean?

Karen: What?

Dr. Meta-Evil: The brain...

HFH: "Meta-Evil's Team" won this match!!!

Karen: That didn't sound nice!

Mr. Referee: Gokudo and his mad teammates will compete with the winner of our next match

Dr. Meta-Evil, Shrimplips and Gokudo: Dude... we rock!

Metabee: **THAT'S MY QUOTE!!!** XO

Victor: *grabbing Belmont's T-shirt* **NEVER CALL ME "BALD" AGAIN OR I SWEAR THAT I'M GONNA KICK YOU!! GOT IT?**

Belmont: But... Victor... I didn't mean that... calm down...

Warbandit: I'll never gonna show my face again, I am so ashamed... ;_;

Orkamar: Don't worry... they'll forget your stupid sing maybe in... 890 years

Warbandit: Thanks, I am feeling better _

Robo-Emperor: DESTROOOOOOY!!!!

Neutranurse: Can't you say another thing?

Robo-Emperor: DESTROY!

Neutranurse: I understood

Henry: Dr. Aki, I'll give you one pudding if you tell me what is The Secret Prize!!!

Dr. Aki: Deal! *eats the pudding*

Henry: Now, tell me

Dr. Aki: The Secret Prize is... **IDIOT, YOU NEVER SHOULD TRUST IN ME!!!! BWHA HA HA HA HA **XD

HFH: They are mad... really mad... O_O

Totalizer: ............. *nods*

Mr. Referee: DON'T FORGET TO READ THE NEXT MATCH!

"K.R.S.K": Koji, Rintaro, Sumilidon and Kantaroth

VS

"We are the **only** Magnificent Medafighters": Patra, Cleobattler, Joe and Wingwamo

Mr. Referee: More Medabots... More POWDER!!!!

Everybody: -_-;;;;;


	4. Metaroth? Kantabee?

Chapter Four: Metaroth? Kantabee?

Do you own Medabots? Because I DON'T

Mr. Referee: This is Quiz Time! again, where Medabots, Medafighters and another charas prove that they're more smart than Albert Einstein!!!

Koji: Who What?? O.o;;;

Mr. Referee: ...Errrr.... *sweatdrops* And she is our host and the girl who is writing this weird fic... HFH!!! 

HFH: Hello everybody! Let's thank the reviews!!!

****

HiKaRu AgAtA: Poor Warbandit... Don't blame me, it's Armound's fault!!! XD

****

Jedi-And: Karen has a brain... but she doesn't uses it!!! ^_^

****

Shadow Knight: Stop hitting at Meta-Evil!!! It's better with a big hammer!!! 

****

sexi yaoi-gal: Well, I hope that you like this new chap

****

Legend Maker: Sorry, my English is a disaster. I tried to tell you that I think that your questions are excellent and difficult. Sorry again for the error 

****

whitefaerie: Thank you very much!!! 

****

Peppercat Lee: Well, here Kantaroth will say a lot of things!! Or it's Metabee who says that?

Mr. Referee: Our first team wanna kill Hikaru Agata!! "We are the **only** Magnificent Medafighters"... Joe, Patra, Cleobattler and Wingwamo!!!!

Joe: **HIKARU, SHOW YOUR FACE**... errrr... **MASK!!! YOU COWARDLY CHICKEN!!!**

Arcbeetle: Where is Henry? O_O

Mr. Referee: Their enemies are "K.R.S.K"... Koji, Rintaro, Sumilidon and Kantaroth!!!

Rokusho: Hello, Metabee!!!

Kantaroth: I am not Metabee!!!

Rokusho: Come on, Metabee, I know that it's you

Metabee: I AM METABEE!!! XO **I AM THE ONLY METABEE HERE!!!**

The Chick Guy: There are two Metabees? O_O

Ikki: Nop. Kantaroth is a new version of Metabee, that's all

Arcbeetle: They are two KBT Medabot, just like me...

Everybody: **YOU ARE A KBT- TYPE MEDABOT???** O_o

Arcbeetle: Of course!! Don't you see? I am an Hercules Beetle 'bot!!

Koji, Erika, Brass, Meta-Evil, Cleobattler; Spike, Krosserdog, Patra and Shrimplips: Nah... you are kidding

Totalizer: ...........

Wingwamo: But you DON'T look as a KBT...

Gokudo: You are a Ridiculous Type of Medabot, but not a KBT

Arcbeetle: **REPEAT THAT!!!** XO

Gokudo: You are a Ridiculous Type of Medabot, but not a KBT

Arcbeetle: _

Dr. Aki: Is my fault, I was drunk when I designed his Medaparts

HFH: Ahhh... that's why... Well, let's start!! "K.R.S.K." have to choose a category:

****

Animals, Animals and more Animals!!!

Boring Things a.k.a. Geography

MEDABOTS!!! and other animes

Only for bookworms...

Sumilidon: MEDABOTS!!! and other animes

HFH: Here is your first question... Is blonde and his Beyblade has a Bit-Beast... whooo is he?

__

Max/ Tyson/ Hikaru Agata

Rintaro: DUDE!!! Must be HIKARU AGATA!!! DUDE!!! He's the best!!! DUDE!!!

Joe: **HIKARU??? WHERE?? I HAVE TO "TALK" WITH HIM!!!**

HFH: The correct option was "Max"... "We are the **only** Magnificent Medafighters" have one point!

Kantaroth: And he's my Medafighter... -_-;;;

Metabee: At least your Medafighter isn't Ikki...

Cleobattler: Who is Metabee?

Metabee: **I AM!!!**

Kantaroth: **HE IS!!!**

Peppercat: I am confused... 

HFH: The second question is: Why does the Phantom Renegade look like Henry, the store clerk?

__

'Cause Henry** IS** the Phantom Renegade/ 'Cause Henry **IS** a Phantom Renegade's relative/ Who knows?

Joe: PHANTOM RENEGADE???** YOU MEAN HIKARU AGATA?? WHERE IS HE??? I'M GONNA TAKE REVENGE!!!!** XO

Wingwamo: Who knows? *shrugs*

HFH: Come on, it's obvious!!! Think a little

Wingmamo: Think? What's that?? O_O

Dr. Meta-Evil: Wingwamo must be Karen's Medabot...

Karen: Why?

HFH: Well, "K.R.S.K" have one point too

Victor: Why do you hate Hikaru?

Joe: He knows why...

Metabee: Maybe it's because Joe loves Hikaru, but Hikaru loves Dr. Aki... who is his father. But later Dr. Aki discovers that he isn't Hikaru's father after all and they marry!!!

Everybody except Metabee: Stop watching soap operas... -_-;;;

Dr. Aki: I don't love Hikaru... *blushes*

Erika: So, why are you blushing?

Dr. Aki: It's none of your bussiness *blushes*

HFH: Ejem.... O.O... Who is Renamon's Tamer?

__

What is a Tamer?/ Rika/ Takato

Sumilidon: Rika?

HFH: Correct! "K.R.S.K" have 2 points

HFH: Your next question is... What is Kantaroth's fav. TV programm?

__

Documentaries/ Soap operas/ Teletubbies

Patra: Soap operas!!!!

Metabee: **THAT'S MY FAV. TV PROGRAMM, NOT KANTAROTH'S!!!!!**

Arcbeetle: What a confession... ^_^

HFH: Kantaroth likes soap operas too! "We are the **only** Magnificent Medafighters" have 2 points!!!

Rintaro: DUDE!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! DUDE!!!! O_O

Kantaroth: Damn... now everybody knows my secret 

Neutranurse: Poor Metabee...

Kantaroth: I am not Metabee!! 

Metabee: He is not Metabee!!

HFH: **STOP IT!! YOU ARE CONFUSING US!!!!!** XO

HFH: Today's last question is... Who is Ash's Pokémon?

__

Staryu/ Pikachu/ Guilmon

Koji: Errrrrr... I forgot... Guilmon?

Samantha: He is a Digimon, not a Pokémon!!!

Koji: And what's the difference?

HFH: Wrong answer, "We are the **only** Magnificent Medafighters" won this match!!!

Mr. Referee: They'll compete against "Meta-Evil's Team" later

Joe: And later I'm gonna kill Hikaru...

Space Medafighter X: Sorry for the delay, my boss asked me help in the store...

Ikki: **STORE???!!!**

Space Medafighter X: Oopsss... Forget it!!!!

Cleobattler: Who is this masked guy?

Space Medafighter X: With my crimson cape... **AAAAHHHH!!! MY EYES!!!! I AM BLIND!!!!**

Arcbeetle: You are wearing your mask, Hikaru... -_-;;;

Space Medafighter X: Riiiiight.... ^.^;;;;

Joe: HIKARU!!! I'LL TAKE REVENGE OF ALL THAT YOU DID ME!!!!

Space Medafighter X: What did I do?

Joe: First... you stole our name. But you did something worse...

Everybody: What?

Joe: Second... you caused The Ten Days of Darkness. But you did something even worse!!

HFH: What is worse than The Ten Days of Darkness?

Joe: Hikaru Agata... you...

Everybody: What?

Joe: ...You...

Everybody: WHAT?

Totalizer: ...........?

Joe: YOU ATE MY SANDWICH!!!!

Space Medafighter X: That was without intention and that was 8 YEARS AGO!!!!

Joe: **I DON'T CARE!!! GIMME BACK MY SANDWICH!!!!**

Patra: Hikaru apologized for that, don't you remember?

HFH: How can you be angry for that? O_O

Joe: MY SANDWIIIIIIIIICH!!!!!

HFH: Stop with that... -_-;;;;;

Mr. Referee: OUR NEXT MATCH WILL BE...

"The Magnificent Medafighters": Henry, Ikki, Metabee and Arcbeetle

VS  
"Philosophers": Rokusho, The Chick Guy, Dr. Aki, Totalizer

Mr. Referee: More Medabots... More Medals!!!

Ikki: It's POWER!!! POWER!!!!! XO

Mr. Referee: Sorry... ^.^;;;;

Mr. Referee: More Power... More Medabots!!!!


	5. Come on! Buy a chick!

Chapter Five: Come on!!!!! Buy a chick!!!!!!

You must know that I DON'T own Medabots!!!

Mr. Referee: And this is Quiz Time! where Medafighters and Medabots show you that they aren't idiots!!!

Mr. Referee: Yeah, I didn't sound convincing... Ejem... And our host is, like always, the evil HFH!!!!

HFH: Welcome back!!! First, let's thank the reviews!

****

Quiz Fan: Henry/ Mr. Pudding? Yeah, I think the same!

****

whitefaerie: He he he... what was scary? The Hikaru/Aki thing?

****

HiKaRu AgAtA: Here Joe explains his traumatic past...

Joe: A sandwich?? I accept!!!!

Dr. Aki: That isn't correct, Joe. You can't ask a sandwich for a date...

Dr. Aki: YOU MUST ASK HER TWO SANDWICHES!!!

****

sexi yaoi-gal: Yep, that is weird.... this fic is weird too.. XD

Joe: Kick his ass? If I only knew where is he... *sighs*

****

Shadow Knight: That was very cruel!!!! Didn't you try with an axe? ^_^

Meta-Evil: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *runs away*

****

Oliver Les Demonde: Thank you very much!!

****

Legend Maker: I am really sorry for the error... ^.^;;;;;;

****

Peppercat Lee: Cool? Thanks!!!! =D 

Mr. Referee: And our first team have a really modest name: "The Magnificent Medafighters"... Ikki, Arcbeetle, Henry and Metabee!!!!

Ikki: Karen, I'll going to win The Secret Prize only for you...

Karen: Excuse me? I didn't listened you because I was talking with my Rinty-Pooh

Ikki: ;_;

Koji: _

Spike: With her Winnie the Pooh?!

Samantha, Peppercat and Krosserdog: That girl is weird...

Mr. Referee: Their enemies are "Philosophers"... The Chick Guy, Rokusho, Dr. Aki and Totalizer!!!

The Chick Guy: Don't forget to buy a chick after reading this chap. They are cute, little and cheap!!!

Mr. Referee: Thanks for the publicity... -_-;;;

HFH: "Philosophers" must choose a category:

****

Animals, Animals and more Animals!!!

Boring Things a.k.a. Geography

Only for bookworms...

Rokusho: We choose Boring Things

HFH: Okey, here is your first question: What is the capital of Kenia?

__

Kisumu/ Nairobi /Ask Victor!

Henry: ..... O.o

Henry: Do you think that I know what is the capital of Kenia??? I am only a store clerk with two secret identities and a ridiculous KBT Medabot!!!!

HFH: Just choose an option ^_^

Henry: Nairowhatever... the second one...

HFH: Damn, it's correct!!! "The Magnificent Medafighters" have one point!

The Chick Guy: Everybody has a chick in Nairobi, why don't you have one? BUY ME A CHICK!!!

Mr. Referee: Thank you very much for the publicity.... -_-;;;

Arcbeetle: Well done, I am proud of you... **REPEAT THAT "RIDICULOUS KBT MEDABOT" THING AND I'LL GONNA SHOOT YOU A FIRE BALL!!!! **XO

HFH: Let's continue: Abu Dhabi is the capital of...

Japan/ the United Arabian Emirates/ Bosnia

Dr. Aki: **JAPAN!!!!!**

Totalizer: ............... -___-;;;;

The Chick Guy: I just can't believe this... BUY ME A CHICK AND I'LL GIVE YOU ANOTHER 100 % **FREE**!!!!

Rokusho: And he was Professor Hushi's assistain... 

Metabee: Continue answering like that, doc! XD

HFH: Abu Dhabi is the capital of the United Arabian Emirates... "The Magnificent Medafighters" have 2 points!!!

Dr. Aki: Ohh... I was so close... ;.;

HFH: This question is a Joker! At which African river are the Victoria Falls located? 

__

Congo/ WHAT IN THE **** ARE YOU TALKING 'BOUT?/ Sambesi

Metabee: Let me think.....

****

10 minutes later

Metabee: ............ I think that I know it...........

****

30 minutes later

Metabee: ........ What did you ask me? 

HFH: "Philosophers" have 2 points too... *sighs*

HFH: What language is spoken in Andorra?

__

Spanish/ French/ Catalan

Totalizer: ................... 

HFH: Are you going to answer or what?

Totalizer: ..................................... 

Everybody: WHAT????

Totalizer: ...........................................!!!!!!!!! XO

HFH: Answer this, Chick Guy

The Chick Guy: French? I don't know, but you can BUY A CHICK FOR YOUR LITTLE SISTER IN HER BIRTHDAY!! A 

CHICK IS AN EXCELLENT GIFT!!!

Mr. Referee: STOP!!!!! XO

HFH: The correct option was "Catalan"... "The Magnificent Medafighters" won this match!!!!

Joe: WHERE IS HIKARU AGATA!!!! HE RAN AWAY THE LAST TIME!!!!!

Rokusho: Here you are... Explain me what happened, please

Victor: We all wanna know that

Joe: After a Robattle, Patra, Hikaru and I went to the park. That damn cowardly Medafighter took my lunch box and... my sandwich.... I just can't continue... *cries*

HFH: Wow... what a terrible past... -_-;;;;

Arcbeetle: I am sure that he made a mistake. Hikaru will never do such a horrible thing

Coach Mountain: *appears of nowhere* **HIKARU? HIKARU AGATA??? YOU MEAN THE KID WHO PUT LAXANTIVE IN MY SODA BECAUSE HE DISAPROVED "GYM"?**

Henry: That was so funny, I still remeber how he ran towards the toliet... errr... I don't know what are you talking about

Coach Mountain: **THE KID WHO PUT SEVEN FIRECRACKERS IN MY BAG???**

Arcbeetle: Did you do that?? O_O

Henry: Nah, he's exaggerating... 

Arcbeetle: Ah....

Henry: I only put five firecrackers

Coach Mountain: **THE KID WHO CALLED ME "COACH SWEAT"???? THE KID WHO TREW SOME STONES TO MY CAR AND DESTROYED ITS WINDSHIELD???? WHERE IS HE? I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!!!!**

Dr. Aki: Nobody is going to kill my love!!!

Everybody: O_O

Dr. Aki: I mean... my apprentice!!!!

HFH: Anyway, "The Magnificent Medafighters" will compete for The Secret Prize with the winner of the next match

Metabee: Come on!!! Tell us what is The Secret Prize!!!

Dr. Aki: Okey.... It begins with "T"

Erika: I'll bring a dictonary!!!

The Chick Guy: That means that The Secret Prize isn't a chick, SO YOU CAN BUY ME ONE!!!! HURRY UP, I ONLY HAVE 20!!!!

HFH: See you later!!! ^_^

Mr. Referee: THE NEXT MATCH WILL BE

"Meta-Evil's Team": Dr. Meta-Evil, Gokudo, Robo-Emperor and Shrimplips

VS

"We are the **only** Magnificent Medafighters": Patra, Joe, Cleobattler and Wingwamo

Mr. Referee: More Medabots... More Chicks!!!!

The Chick Guy: All the Medabots charas have a chick. If you are a Medabots fan, YOU MUST BUY ME ONE!!!! Where do I sell them? When you have a problem with your Medabot, I'll appear behind you and you can buy me...

Everybody: **SHUT UUUUUUUP!!!!** XO


	6. Kidnapping, Some Questions, The Secret P...

Final Chap: Kidnapping, Some Questions, The Secret Prize and a Happy End!!!

Maybe you won't believe this, but I DON'T own Medabots!

Mr. Referee: Guess what? This is Quiz Time! (TM, I warn you!) where Medafighters, Medabots and another charas prove that they can think!!! Our host is a really evil writer... HFH!!!

HFH: Hello everybody! Let's thank the reviews!!!

****

sexi yaoi-gal: Thanks! And enjoy the ending!!! 

****

Quiz Fan: .... XD Coah Mountaind deserves MORE THAN IT!!!!

****

HiKaRu AgAtA: He he he XD HERE YOU'LL KNOW!

****

Shadow Knight: That was cruel and horrible! Didn't you try with a... 

Meta-Evil: STOP!!!! XO

****

Legend Maker: Kenya... Sorry for the error!

Mr. Referee: And our first team's leader is a crazy man who wanna conquer this world: "Meta-Evil's Team"... Armound Meta-Evil, Shrimplips, Gokudo and Robo-Emperor!!!!

Robo-Emperor: DESTROY!!!!

Gokudo: Stop with that... -_-;;

Mr. Referee: Their enemies have a really modest name and hate Hikaru Agata because of a sandwich and a stolen name: "We are the **only** Magnificent Medafighters"... Patra, Joe, Wingwamo and Cleobattler!!

*Crickets*

Mr. Referee: I said... "We are the **only** Magnificent Medafighters"... Patra, Joe, Wingwamo and Cleobattler!!

*Crickets*

Mr. Referee: Where are those idio... ejem... participants?

HFH: I don't know... O_O

Dr. Meta-Evil: Look!! A small TV!!! Maybe Joe and his friends will appear in the screen... *turns on the TV*

__

Cleobattler (in the screen): Hello, I am Cleobattler, Patra's Medabot. My teammates and I can't... what did you write here?

Seaslug's voice: Participate!!

Cleobattler: Participate because we have another thing to... I don't understand this...

Seaslug's voice: Do, STUPID MEDABOT!!

Cleobattler: Antoher thing to do, stupid Medabot

Wingwamo: Mptffff... O.O *someone gagged him*

Joe: We are sorry for that *has a sing in his hands*

Gillgirl's voice: We must do this again, Seaslug. It doesn't look convincing... 

Henry: Hey! What did Joe's sing say?

Arcbeetle: "Help! M-E. kidnapped us!"

Karen: M-E... who is M-E?

Dr. Meta-Evil: I don't have idea =)

Dr. Aki: This is too much suspicious...

HFH: Wingwamo and co. aren't here so, "Meta-Evil's Team" won this match!!!

Mr. Referee: They'll compete for The Secret Prize against "The Magnificent Medafighters"... Ikki, Henry, Arcbeetle and Metabee!!!

Metabee: Kiss your Secret Prize goodbye, Meat-Evil!!!!

Dr. Meta-Evil: **IS META-EVIL!!!!! METAAAAA!!!**

Metabee: And what did I say? O.o

Belmont: Meat...

Metabee: And what's wrong with that? O.o

Rokusho: Forget it, Metabee

Ikki: Meat-Evil... I like the name... ^_^

HFH: This is the final match, so I'll do questions about different categories

Shrimplips: That's not fair! I studied the animals and the "Only for bookwoorms..." category!!! ;_; Please, evil host, do something!!

HFH: **IDIOT!!! BWHA HA HA HA HA HA HA** XD

Shrimplips: When I said "Do something" I didn't expect that... 

HFH: **I DON'T CARE!!! BWHA HA HA HA HA** XD 

HFH: The first question is: Which word does Robo-Emperor always repeat?

__

LOVE/ PUDDING/ DESTROY

Arcbeetle: Damn... what a difficult question...

Robo-Emperor: DESTROY!!!

Arcbeetle: I don't know...

Robo-Emperor: DESTROY!!!! DESTROOOOOYY!!!

Arcbeetle: **COULD YOU SHUT UP? I AM TRYING TO ANSWER!!!!** XO

Robo-Emperor: Destroy... ;.;

Ikki: Come on, hurry up!!!

Arcbeetle: I choose...

Henry: WHAT?

Arcbeetle: ... destroy?

HFH: "The Magnificent Medafighters" have one point!

HFH: Second question: What is the average diameter of the "milky way"?

__

10,000 light years/ 100,000 light years/ 1,000,000 light years

Gokudo: Maybe... the second option!

HFH: Correct! "Meat-Evil's Team" have one point too!!

Dr. Meta-Evil: I am META-Evil!!!

Kantaroth: Sure...

Dr. Meta-Evil: Shut up, Metabee!!!

Kantaroth: How many times I must tell you that I am not Metabee? 

Sumilidon: What did you say? Sorry, Metabee, I didn't listen...

Kantaroth: ... *sighs*

HFH: Well, the next question is... Where do tomatoes originally come from?

__

Mexico/ Spain/ The super-market!

Ikki: The super-market!!!

Erika: I knew that he'll choose that option...

HFH: They are from Mexico... "Meta-Evil's Meat" have 2 points!!!

Dr. Meta-Evil: **IS TEAM!!!!**

HFH: "Team-Evil's Meat"? Dude, what a weird name... ^_^

Dr. Meta-Evil: YOU ARE DOING THIS DELIBERATELY!!!

HFH: Woooo... You are a genius...

Dr. Aki: I still think that something is wrong with Joe's team...

HFH: This question is a Joker! What are primates?

__

Exceptionally primitive life forms/ Extinct life forms, just like Dr. Aki's family/ Exceptionally developed life forms

Metabee: Exceptionally developed life forms

HFH: Correct! O_O "The Magnificent Medafighters" won the final match!!!!

The Magnificent Medafighters: Dude... WE ROCK!!!!!!

Ikki: Why did you know that?

Metabee: I watched a documentary... soap operas aren't the only TV programm that I like

Karen: Congratulations Ikki, Metabee, Henry, Arky...

Everybody: ARKY????? O.O

Totalizer: .......??? O_O

The Chick Guy: BUY ME A CHICK!!! I mean... ARKY? O.o

Karen: It's a cute name for you, Arcbeetle ^_^

Arcbeetle: .... *aiming at Karen with his Cannons*

Mr. Referee: They won The Secret Prize, donated by Medabot Corporation... And this Prize is...

Spike: A torpedo!!!

Koji: A thank? XD

Rintaro: A tale... DUDE!

Victor: A thief?

Henry: Who called me?

HFH: The Secret Prize is... a Tour!!!

Metabee: A... tour? We are gonna travel?

Dr. Aki: Of course, congratulations!

Erika: Dr. Aki donated a tour?

HFH: "The Magnificent Medafighters" will spend 10 days and 9 nights in the beautiful city of... Tokyo!!!!

Everybody except HFH and Eugene: What? O.O;;;

Ikki: **BUT WE ARE IN TOKYO!!!!!**

HFH: Don't blame me, I didn't write this... =)

Dr. Aki: You'll visit some interesting places, like the Medabot Museum, the Riverview Junior High School, the Medabot Corporation and the 24 Hop Mart, where you'll have to buy me chocolate pudding!!!

Neutranurse: I can't believe this...

Dr. Meta-Evil: And we kidnapped Joe and Patra for nothing...

Brass: What?

Dr. Meta-Evil: Nothing!

Dr. Aki: Do you like The Secret Prize Arcbeetle, Henry?

Henry and Arcbeetle: .... *withering look*

Dr. Aki: That means "yes!", doesn't that?

Henry and Arcbeetle: ..... *withering look* 

Dr. Aki: Stop thanking me, you are welcome ^_^ 

HFH: GOODBYE AND THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING THIS FIC!!!!

Mr. Referee: More Medabots... More Trouble!!!!!

Dr. Aki: Noooo!!! Stop hitting meee!!!!! Metabee!!! Henry!!!!! Arcbeetle!!! Ikki!!!!! THAT HUUUUURT!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!

****

********************The End*******************


End file.
